Pâques
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Pâques, une fête chrétienne fêté par des demis dieux grecs? Oui, c'est possible. 6ème partie du calendrier demi dieux, où comment Monsieur D réussit à asservir les sangs mélés grâce au pouvoir du CHOCOLAT. ujours.


**Salut à vous qui lisez le calendrier des Demi-Dieux depuis Halloween et aussi à ceux qui sont entrés dans cette histoire parce qu'ils ont vu de la lumière. Comment allez vous ? J'espère que vous êtes pas trop morts, parce qu' avec cette invasion de basilics en ce moment, c'est pas terrible pour les demi-dieux.**

 **Trêve de blabla (surtout que la moitié d'entre vous sont déjà passés à la suite) je vous laisse sur cette fanfiction, et un petit bonjour à Angellilou parce que ses histoires de chocolat sont mémorables.**

« Le chocolat, c'est le pouvoir » songea Nico.

Le fils d'Hadès était assis au pied d'un sapin, à côté du bungalow 13 et observait les sang-mêlés pris d'une étrange frénésie.

Le chocolat, c'était le pouvoir, oui, et Monsieur D. l'avait bien compris. Les œufs de Pâques avaient réussi là où Chronos, deux guerres civiles et Gaïa avaient échoué : ils avaient complètement asservi les sang-mêlés.

Plus aucuns ne songeaient à se taper dessus, ils couraient tous à la recherche de petits œufs en chocolat disséminés un peu partout à la colonie.

Même le Camp Jupiter était venu pour participer. Nico se tourna vers Hazel, toute joviale, qui riait avec Frank en cherchant des œufs. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la petite brune lui adressa un signe de la main joyeux. Nico esquissa un sourire. Une vraie gamine...

Remarquez, quand il vivait encore avec se mère et Bianca, Nico était pareil.

Bien sûr, parmi ceux qui cherchaient les œufs, il y avait aussi des cas...

-Jason ! s'écriait par exemple Percy, file-moi cet œuf !

Jason regarda l'œuf qu'il avait à la main avant de se tourner d'un air surpris vers son cousin.

-Ben pourquoi ? Il est au chocolat blanc. J'aime bien le chocolat blanc...

-Il est surtout BLEU ! rugit Percy. Et tout ce qui est mangeable et bleu est sous ma protection alors retire tes sales pattes de superman blond de cet œuf innocent.

Dans le même genre, on avait aussi Léo qui avait posé ses œufs sur le bord d'un brasero avant de courir derrière Harley qui avait encore volé le lance-flammes de Nyssa. Quand il était revenu, il avait eu le bonheur de trouver sa récolte coulant sur le bord du brasero et visiblement immangeable.

Où encore Thal Guevara, l'étrange fille de Morphée aux cheveux bleus qui sautait su les gens à l'improviste pour leur arracher leurs poules ou leurs lapins de chocolat en criant que c'était de la maltraitance envers les animaux innocents. En fait, Nico l'avait vue rapporter son butin au bungalow 12 pour le donner à Polux, cloué au lit à cause de sa blessure au pied de la semaine dernière. Elle était un peu comme Will, qui était allé chercher des œufs à six heures du matin pour ses patients dont il s'occupait non-stop depuis le matin.

Nico se tourna vers l'infirmerie...De là où il était, il pouvait parfois voir passer une chevelure blonde devant la fenêtre, les bras chargés de médicaments. Nico jeta un coup d'œil à Cécil qui offrait un lapin en chocolat à Valentina.

Quelle tête tirerait Will si Nico lui apportait des œufs ? Le connaissant, lui et son ardeur au travail, il n'y avait surment pas goûté, ce qui était dommage, parce qu'ils étaient drôlement bons.

Nico considéra un moment l'infirmerie avant de se lever en le dénaturait complètement, songea-t-il en fouillant les buissons à la recherche d'un œuf en chocolat. Il était où le fier ambassadeur de Pluton,baroudeur des ténèbres qu'il était ? Nico pensa un instant au garçon triste qu'il était avant que Will vienne ensoleiller sa vie. Finalement, il était mieux avec lui, jamais Percy ne l'aurait rendu aussi heureux. Nico finit par trouver un œuf emballé d'aluminium orange vif.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait du bungalow 7, Nico commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée... C'était pas un peu...hum... comment disait Thal' Guevara déjà ? Fluffy ?

Mais ça faisait tellement plaisir à Will quand il venait lui dire bonjour à l'infirmerie...Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard que Nico voyait rarement avant de le connaître...De la joie, tout ça... Nico aimait bien cette lueur dans son regard. Et puis,il aimait bien rester à l'infirmerie après.

Nico était bien parti pour apporter l'œuf à Will quand un sanglot attira son attention. Le fils d'Hadès baissa les yeux sur une gamine qui reniflait comme une chèvre enrhumée, assise sur les marches de l'infirmerie. Nico s'accroupit prés d'elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants. En faite, il n'avait pas l'habitude des _gens._

–Euh… ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

La gamine secoua la tête négativement.

–Ben... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Nico.

La petite fille renifla et agita le bras d'un geste vague vers la colonie.

–C'est Connor ! Se plaignit elle. Il m'a volé mes oeufs ! Et moi j'en ai plus !

Nico le regarda d'un air effaré. Elle avait quoi cette gosse ? Cinq ans ? On ne pouvait pas gâcher Pâques des enfants de cinq ans comme ça ! Enfin, c'était ce que Nico avait toujours entendu dire…La pztite fille avait l'air inconsolable. Nico avisa le fait qu'il avait dans la main, la façade de l'infirmerie et le nez de la petite fille qui continuait à couler malgré ses fervents reniflements.

Nico sorti un mouchoir de sa poche de blouson et moucha le nez de la petite fille.

-Bon, allez, oublie Connor ma grande. Il fait que des bêtises. Tiens, prend ça.

Il lui tendit l'œuf qu'il avait à la main et la gamine le regarda comme si c'était le Graal.

–C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air pas convaincu.

–Mais ouais. Fit Nico. Allez, prends le.

La gosse lui prit des mains il lui colla un bisou sur la joue avant de repartir, toute contente.

Nico se releva, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était drôlement bizarre de faire plaisir aux gens, mais c'était agréable. Quelqu'un toussota d'un air amusé.

Nico se retourna pour faire face à Will qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

Nico rougit.

-T'as tout vu ?gémit-il.

Will s'aprocha.

–À partir de « Allez, oublie Connor » oui, j'ai tout vu.

Nico grogna. Super. Will lui embrassa la joue.

–T'es adorable. Décréta-t-il.

–Je ne suis pas adorable ! Ronchonna Nico.

Ce n'était pas un terme qui convenait au Roi des Fantômes quand même ! Un Roi des Fantômes était tout sauf adorable !

Will passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le blotti contre lui.

-Et bien moi je t'adores. Lui souffla-t-il.

Nico esquissa un sourire. Will lui tira doucement la main.

-Si Guevara nous voit, elle encore prendre des va chercher les œufs ailleurs si ça te dérange pas.

Nico se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Ils ont plus besoin de toi à l'infirmerie ? S'étonna-t-il.

Will lui rendit son sourire.

-Tous mes patients vont mieux, pour ne pas dire qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi pour au moins trois jours.

-Et tu vas rester avec moi tooout le temps?s'enquit Nico, comme un gamin le jour de son anniversaire.

-Si tu veux.

-Je peux te sauter au cou ?

-Je t'en pris.

Nico n'avait jamais sauté au cou de quelqu'un avant. C'était bizarre, mais les bras de Will était comme la caresse des rayons de soleil ,ce qui suffit à lui faire oublier le ridicule de la chose.

Will et des œuf en CHOCOLAT. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise journée pour le Roi des Fantômes.

Bonus

-non mais j'y crois pas ! Fulmina Artèmis. Tu es allé faire un miracle de guérison chez les mortels pour que mon neuveu passe plus de temps avec son petit copain ?

Aphrodite ronchonna, bras croisé.

-ouais, ben vu que c'est pas sa Tatie qui va l'aider sur ce plan là, faut bien que je fasse quelque chose !

Artèmis repartie en ronchonnant. Oh, après tout, Aphrodite faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle ne touchait pas à ses chasseresses.

-Eros ! Ordonna Aphrodite, Ramenez vous !

Éros entra dans le salon de sa mère, suivit d'une étrange demie déesse aux cheveux bleus vifs qui mangeait un lapin en chocolat (et s'en mettait plein la figure d 'ailleurs.)

-Thal' Guevara ! Fit la déesse de l'amour, Viens par ici ma chère aède du Solangelo !

Thal' s'approcha.

-Ouais ? Demanda-t-elle sans plus de respect pour une divinité immortelle.

Aphrodite se pencha vers elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je comptes sur toi pour venir me raconter les trois prochains jours n'est ce pas...

Thal' lui rendit son sourire.

-Bien sur ma déesse. T'en que vous me payez en statuettes d'hippopotames en bronze...

 **Plus j'écris sur ce personnages et plus il me fait peur. Mais bon, on va lui pardonner puisqu'elle va encore nous raconter des histoires sur Will et Nico.**

 **Thal' : Oui !**

 **Léo : Avec quatre points d'exclamations s'il vous plaît !**

 **Nico : Je-vais-la-tuer !**

 **Thal' : Envol du Héron ! * Fuit la colère de Nico en battant des bras***

 **J'ai créer un monstre.**

 **A bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
